Pada Hari Itu
by Tare-chan
Summary: Katanya, pada waktu seseorang sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit, kita dapat melihat sisi lain orang tersebut, dan orang di sekitarnya. Apakah hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk 2 kru Topi Jerami yang terkenal introvert ini? Z/R friendship fic. Post TB
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** setelah berbulan-bulan, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga diketik! Terimakasih banyak untuk Mellz, Aquilaa, dan eleamaya, yang telah memberikan ide dan semangat, sampai akhirnya fic ini selesai. Maklum terlalu sering kena penyakit 'M' (males :P)  
Tujuanku menulis fic ini adalah untuk meramaikan fandom Z/R Indonesia. Karena sebagai seorang yang mengaku fans berat mereka, aku kok belum pernah menyumbangkan apapun, meskipun sebetulnya aku bukanlah penulis (aku lebih senang baca :P)

Fic ini sebenarnya _one shot_, tapi karena terlalu panjang, aku bagi jadi 3 chapter, supaya yang bacanya tidak sakit mata XD  
Fic ini juga bercerita dalam 2 sudut pandang: Zoro dan Robin, mudah-mudahan tidak membingungkan. O, ya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena fic ini terfokus pada Zoro dan Robin, maka kru yang lain hanya akan disebut sepintas saja.  
Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer:** Sudah jelas kan? Kalo aku yang punya OP, Robin-lah tokoh utamanya, dan bukan Luffy :P

"bicara"

'_bicara dalam hati'_

_berpikir_

* * *

Di tengah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat pepohonannya, tampak Roronoa Zoro sedang berlari-lari kecil mengikuti jalan setapak di depannya. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah langit mendung di atas kepalanya dan menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Ya, Zoro memang bukan ahli navigasi di kru Topi Jerami, tetapi siapapun pasti dapat menduga, dengan melihat awan hitam tebal yang menggantung berat di langit disertai tiupan angin yang kencang, bahwa sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan badai.

Beberapa tetes air hujan jatuh mengenai wajah Zoro. "Ah, sial. Sudah mulai gerimis" gerutunya. Dia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, sambil matanya mencari dengan cepat, menyapu daerah di sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, dia menangkap adanya bayangan bangunan. Segera dia mengubah arah larinya dan menuju ke tempat itu.

Ternyata memang ada bangunan yang tampaknya telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Hal tersebut tampak dari kondisi bangunan itu: dinding kayu yang sudah mulai tidak utuh di sekelilingnya, beberapa kaca jendela yang pecah, dan daun pintu yang sudah tidak terkunci lagi. Zoro pun memilih untuk berteduh di sisi bangunan tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama, hujan badai turun dengan derasnya disertai tiupan angin yang kencang, kilat yang menyambar-nyambar dan guntur yang menggelegar. Tiupan angin kencang tersebut memaksa pendekar aliran tiga pedang itu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tua yang tampak rapuh tersebut, apabila dia tidak ingin basah kuyup.

"Permisi" ucapnya sambil mendorong pintunya, karena biar bagaimana juga, masuk begitu saja ke dalam tempat seseorang tetaplah tidak sopan. Bangunan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya sebesar ruang makan Sunny Go. Di dalamnya tampak beberapa barang yang mungkin tadinya adalah kursi, meja, dan lemari. Semuanya dalam keadaan rusak. Atapnya pun banyak yang bocor. Zoro berjalan mencari tempat yang bisa dia pakai untuk beristirahat sejenak, sambil menunggu hujan badai tersebut berhenti.

Tiba-tiba, lantai tempatnya berpijak runtuh, dan ia terperosok ke dalamnya tanpa sempat bereaksi maupun menghindar.

"GUAAAHH!"

BRUAK!

"Adu..." Zoro mengerang sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya, sambil memandang ke atas. Ternyata dia jatuh cukup dalam. Sungguh ia sangat menyesali kecerobohannya. Seharusnya dia berjalan lebih hati-hati, terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa kondisi bangunan itu sudah sangat rapuh, pasti termasuk lantainya!

'_Ah! Menyesal sekarang tidak ada gunanya!_' batin pria berambut hijau itu. '_Tapi, kenapa bisa ada lubang di tengah-tengah ruangan begini ya?_' pikirnya lagi.

Perlahan dia berdiri sambil meraba dinding dari lubang tersebut.

Tanah.

Lubang itu sendiri berdiameter kira-kira 1,5 meter saja.

'_Jangan-jangan... ini lubang WC?... ah.. bukan-bukan..._' Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut.

'_Mungkin terbentuk secara alami. Tapi itu tidak penting. Aku harus bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan cepat._' Pikirnya lagi.

Melompat keluar jelas tidak mungkin. Dia sempat berpikir untuk menancapkan pedangnya ke dinding, dan menggunakannya sebagai alat bantu untuk naik. Tetapi hujan lebat telah membuat kondisi tanah tersebut lembab dan bahkan basah, sehingga tidak mungkin cara tersebut akan berhasil. Tindakan tersebut malah mungkin membuat lubang tersebut roboh. Kalau dia menunggu air mengisi lubang tersebut hingga dia bisa berenang ke permukaan, pasti butuh waktu yang lama sekali.

Ketika Zoro sedang memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk keluar, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi barang jatuh. Tidak lama kemudian, dia bisa merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan di atas kepalanya.

'_Waduh, gawat... jangan-jangan bangunan ini..._' Zoro tidak sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya, karena tidak berapa lama, terdengar lagi bunyi barang jatuh dan barang lain yang pecah, disertai semakin derasnya tetesan hujan yang terasa olehnya. Bangunan tersebut tidak akan bertahan lama!

Membayangkan kemungkinan dirinya dapat terkubur hidup-hidup, membuat adrenalin Zoro mengalir dan dengan sedikit panik pendekar itu berusaha untuk melompat, menggapai, memanjat, dan melakukan berbagai macam cara lain untuk segera keluar dari lubang tersebut, yang sayangnya gagal. Di saat yang sama, dia tetap berusaha untuk memfokuskan indra pendengarannya, agar dapat mengira-ngira berapa lama lagi bangunan tersebut dapat bertahan.

_Suara guntur, sesuatu yang terlempar, barang pecah, tetesan hujan, desiran angin, pohon patah, langkah kaki, sesuatu yang... _

'_Eh? Tunggu dulu... Langkah kaki?'_

Zoro menghentikan sejenak usaha sia-sianya, dan berkonsentrasi untuk lebih menajamkan lagi indra pendengarannya.

Pcyak...pcyak...pcyak...

Betul! Itu suara langkah kaki di tanah yang becek. Dan suara tersebut terdengar dekat!

"WOOII! TOLONGG! AKU ADA DI SINI!" Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan bantuan, Zoro mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berteriak.

Dia benar-benar berharap, suaranya dapat terdengar di tengah-tengah suara guntur yang bersahut-sahutan di tengah hujan badai. "WOOOIII!" Berulang-ulang dirinya berteriak sekuat tenaga, sampai suaranya mulai terdengar serak. Langkah kaki itu terhenti sejenak, sebelum kemudian terdengar berjalan mendekat. Harap-harap cemas, Zoro menunggu seseorang itu muncul.

Tak lama kemudian, tampaklah siluet kepala seseorang melongok dari mulut lubang itu. Ia pun menarik nafas lega.

"Hei! Tolong bantu aku keluar dari tempat ini!" pinta Zoro.

"Kenshi-san?"

'_Hah? Suara itu... jangan-jangan...'_

Deretan lengan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dinding lubang untuk membentuk pijakan, membuktikan dugaannya. Pendekar itu tidak bisa menahan senyum leganya. Segera dia memanjat keluar dari lubang dengan bantuan lengan-lengan tanpa badan tersebut. Sebentar kemudian Zoro muncul dan kembali menjejakkan kakinya di permukaan tanah.

"Terimakasih banyak, Robin!"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam lubang?"

"Ah... itu... sebenarnya..." belum selesai Zoro bicara, tiba-tiba dia merasakan bahwa sesuatu sedang melayang jatuh ke arah mereka. Secara reflek dia melompat dan menubruk Robin, sehingga mereka jatuh ke tanah beberapa meter dari tempat mereka semula berdiri.

BRUAAKK!

"Ha...ha... apa itu?" tanya Zoro dengan tersengal-sengal, saking kagetnya, sambil melihat ke arah sesuatu yang jatuh tersebut. Tampak sebuah palang kayu yang rubuh, dan meruntuhkan lubang tempat dia tadi berada.

"Tampaknya itu palang atap" kata Robin.

"Atap? Oh, tidak... sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini." Zoro segera berdiri, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu temannya berdiri.

"Benar. Kalau tidak mau terkubur hidup-hidup" jawab Robin dengan santai, sebelum dia berlari keluar.

Zoro menatap punggung arkeolog berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera berlari mengikutinya keluar. Terkadang dirinya heran, bagaimana bisa Robin begitu santainya mengucapkan hal-hal seram seperti itu, terlebih lagi ketika beberapa saat sebelumnya Zoro sendiri hampir benar-benar terkubur hidup-hidup, andai dia tidak datang.

Mereka baru saja berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari bangunan tersebut, sebelum bangunan tersebut benar-benar rubuh, rata dengan tanah. Zoro menarik nafas panjang dan memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada lagi tempat bagi mereka untuk berteduh sekarang. Dan karena berlari keluar di tengah hujan lebat, sekarang mereka berdua sudah terlanjur basah kuyup.

"Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kita..."

"Kembali saja ke kapal," sambung Robin, "Karena kita sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. Lagipula, bila kita berdiri di bawah pohon-pohon di saat hujan badai begini..."

Tiba-tiba tampak kilat menyambar satu pohon di kejauhan. Pohon tersebut langsung terbakar hangus dan tumbang.

"Ya..." wanita itu menyambung kalimatnya, "Kita bisa saja tersambar petir dan hangus seperti itu"

"Oh... hentikan..." sahut Zoro sambil memutar matanya, sebelum dia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Kenshi-san"

"Apa lagi? Katanya kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini?"

"Iya. Tapi ke arah sini."

"Oh..."

~OoOoOoO~

Hujan badai telah mereda, menyisakan rintik-rintik gerimis saja. Langit pun mulai tampak kembali, dan adanya semburat jingga menandakan hari sudah mulai sore. Robin berjalan melintasi padang rumput, sambil sesekali menengok ke belakangnya, memastikan bahwa temannya masih mengikutinya. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hatinya. Memang tiap-tiap orang pasti memiliki kelemahan, tetapi kelemahan pendekar rambut hijau yang satu ini agak keterlaluan. Selama 20 tahun pengembaraannya, Robin belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang buta arahnya separah Zoro. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali pria itu tersesat dan berakhir di tempat yang aneh-aneh. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi ini.

Sunny Go merapat sejenak di sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak ada di peta. Pulau tersebut bahkan tidak memiliki medan magnet yang kuat, sehingga tidak tertunjuk oleh log pose Nami. Mereka hanya kebetulan saja melintas di dekatnya saat hendak melanjutkan perjalanan ke pulau duyung. Memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk menambah perbekalan mereka, karena di Grand Line ini tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga apa-apa yang bisa terjadi, Nami sedikit menyimpangkan kapal mereka dari arah tujuan semula. Sebelum berlabuh, Usopp telah memantau dengan teropong _sniping_nya, bahwa pulau tersebut hanya memiliki beberapa desa kecil saja, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya angkatan laut. Kemudian mereka pun merapat pada sebuah teluk yang sepi dan terlindungi bukit kecil, sebelum menjatuhkan jangkar Sunny Go.

Begitu merapat, masing-masing kru Topi Jerami memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan santai masing-masing. Sebuah kesempatan yang langka, mengingat sekarang semua kru Topi Jerami telah memiliki harga buruan atas kepala mereka. Nami dengan semangat pergi untuk memetakan pulau kecil yang hanya berdiameter kurang lebih lima kilometer saja itu. Sanji dan Brook ditugaskan untuk mencari bahan makanan tambahan. Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper langsung pergi untuk memulai petualangan kecil mereka, tanpa perduli dengan segala nasihat Nami. Franky dengan teriakan 'Super'nya memulai perawatan kapal dan sempat berbagi sedikit tentang keinginannya untuk menambahkan beberapa inovasi terbaru untuk Sunny Go. Sedangkan Zoro katanya hendak pergi berlatih.

Robin sendiri memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau, untuk melihat dan mencari, siapa tau ada peninggalan-peninggalan bersejarah di pulau kecil itu. Ketika ia sedang meneliti kondisi tanah, bebatuan, dan tanaman pada hutan di ujung pulau yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan tempat merapatnya Sunny Go, tiba-tiba turun hujan deras, yang disertai dengan petir dan tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Okay, seharusnya dia tidak perlu terjebak di tengah hujan badai, kalau saja tidak terlalu asik dengan kegiatannya, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan perubahan cuaca yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Lalu saat wanita berambut hitam itu sedang berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang yang berteriak-teriak. Suara tersebut memang kalah keras dengan suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan, tetapi Robin yakin sekali kalau itu adalah suara orang, yang mungkin saja sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Secara perlahan, dia menelusuri asal suara itu. Tidak berapa lama, dia menemukan sebuah pondok, yang kondisinya sudah tampak memprihatinkan. Beberapa dinding dan atapnya sudah terlepas terkena tiupan angin kencang. Sebentar lagi pasti akan roboh. Tetapi, suara tadi terdengar makin jelas, yang artinya, orang tersebut sedang terjebak di dalamnya. Tau bahwa dia tidak akan memiliki waktu lama, Robin segera masuk dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya Robin ketika akhirnya dia menemukan sumber suara tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Zoro yang sedang terjebak di dalam lubang.

Tetapi ketika ditanyakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai tersesat ke dalam lubang seperti itu, pendekar itu bersikukuh bahwa dirinya tidak tersesat dan hanya berlatih di sekitar Sunny Go. Dia memang sempat berenang di sungai yang ada di dekat situ, tetapi ketika dia selesai berenang, Sunny Go sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Zoro malah berpikir bahwa Franky menjahilinya dengan memindahkan posisi Sunny Go, jadi dia berniat kembali dengan memotong jalan melalui hutan yang ada di depannya tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak lama kemudian, dikarenakan hendak berteduh dari hujan badai, masuklah dia ke dalam bangunan tersebut, dan kemudian dia terperosok ke dalam lubang itu.

Robin tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya.

"Apa itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Zoro menatapnya dengan kesal. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, bahwa ini pasti..."

"Iya.. iya... aku percaya kok" potong Robin sambil tersenyum. Tapi wanita itu tau pasti, kondisi sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Pendekar ini pasti tersesat saat sedang berenang. Itu saja.

Tidak berapa lama, hujan pun berhenti sepenuhnya. Bintang-bintang mulai tampak di langit cerah, yang sudah mulai gelap. Angin malam pun mulai bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Dikarenakan bajunya yang masih basah, Robin sempat menggigil ketika terkena tiupan angin itu.

"Hei... kau kedinginan?"

Robin menoleh, sedikit terkejut. Karena rasanya dia tidak menggigil terlalu kuat, dan di tempat yang mulai gelap ini, akan sulit menangkap gerakan seringan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, orang yang berjalan di belakangnya ini, bukan orang biasa. Kemampuan observasinya jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan sebagai orang yang sering diawasi oleh pendekar tersebut, terutama ketika dia baru pertama kali bergabung, Robin tau betul akan hal ini.

"Ah, tidak... ini hanya karena baju yang basah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula, sebentar lagi juga bisa kuganti dengan baju yang kering" lanjutnya. Zoro menaikkan satu alisnya, tanda dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh arkeolog itu.

"Lihat..." ujar Robin sambil menunjuk ke arah Sunny Go yang telah tampak di kejauhan. Rupanya mereka telah tiba di puncak bukit kecil, yang melindungi Sunny Go dari pandangan orang-orang di pulau.

Robin memperhatikan, bahwa setelah melihat Sunny Go, yang berarti mereka hampir sampai ke tujuan mereka, Zoro terlihat senang. Ya, memang tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman selain rumah sendiri.

_Rumah..._

Robin terhenyak sebentar. Akhirnya setelah 20 tahun, dia memiliki tempat yang bisa dia sebut rumah.

'_Setelah Ohara...'_

Wanita itu tersenyum sedih. Memang sekarang dia telah memiliki teman-teman yang dia anggap keluarga, tetapi ada saja saat-saat di mana dia teringat akan Ohara, kenangan-kenangan bersama Profesor Clover dan teman-teman arkeolog, ibunya, Saul... Apalagi sejak...

"Hei! Ngapain bengong di situ?"

Suara Zoro membuat Robin tersadar dari lamunannya. Sunny Go telah tampak semakin dekat, dan dia sedang berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

'_Tapi, ke mana Zoro?'_ ia memandang sekelilingnya.

"Hei! Ayo cepat! Jangan bengong saja!"

'_Ah! Itu dia! Ya ampun, tinggal berjalan lurus saja kenapa dia bisa berada jauh di sebelah kanan seperti itu?'_

"Kenshi-san!"

"Ya, ayo cepat. Nanti kutinggal lho!"

"Ke sebelah sini!"

"HAH? ... Lho, kenapa Sunny dipindahkan lagi?"

Robin menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa kecil, '_Zoro...Zoro...'_

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan agak cepat. Tidak berapa lama, mulai terdengar suara dari teman-temanya.

"Usopp! Chopper! Ayo kita lanjutkan petualangan kita! Sanji, bekal! Brook, mainkan lagu-lagu petualangan"

"Ayo… ayo….."

"Yohoho…. Petualangan yang mendebarkan hati…. Meskipun aku sudah tidak tidak punya hati! _Skull joke_! Yohohoho…."

"Gyahahaha! Oke… ayo kita…"

"Tunggu! Mau ke mana kalian? Ini sudah gelap!"

"Tapi Nami… tadi kan petualangan kita sempat terhenti."

"Lagipula, kita harus mencari Zoro dan Robin yang sedang ditawan oleh naga kepala dua"

"Iya betul Nami…. Kalau sampai terlambat, mereka bisa-bisa dimakan oleh naga!"

"AAHH… TIDAAKK…. Robin-chuaaann…. Awas saja naga jelek! Akan ku…."

"Berisik! Sanji-kun, siapkan makan malam!"

"Ough…. Baik Nami-swann…."

"Kalau kalian masih bersikeras ingin main di luar, silakan….."

"Assiikkk….. kita kemping!"

"EH? Bagaimana dengan Zoro dan Robin dan naga?"

"Tapi tidak ada makan malam!"

"HAA? Tapi Nami….."

"Yohohoho….. waktunya untuk musik... "

Ketika mendengarnya, Robin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ya, dia sekarang memiliki keluarga yang sangat ramai. Tiga orang yang merengek ingin main dan jalan-jalan pasti trio Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper, sementara suara yang melarang mereka pasti Nami. Aroma masakan yang menerbitkan air liur itu pasti olahan Sanji. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan melodi biola yang tentunya dimainkan oleh Brook.

Robin dan Zoro lalu menaiki tangga Sunny, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Teriakan "SUUPPERR!" yang terdengar dari bawah dek, menandakan Franky masih mengerjakan apapun yang sedang dia rencanakan dan kemungkinan besar berhasil baik.

Keributan di dalam ruang makan masih berlanjut sampai mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu, dan berhenti seketika saat Robin membuka pintu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum.

"OOHH! Robiiinn… Zooorooo…. Kalian selamat!" Chopper berlari dan memeluk Robin erat-erat.

"Ha? Memangnya kami kenapa?" tanya Zoro bingung.

"Usopp bilang…."

"Sudah pasti itu bohong!"

"EEEHHH?"

"Berisik! Dari mana saja kalian? Basah begitu lagi!" tanya Nami.

"Kami terjebak hujan, dan berencana untuk berteduh, tapi gagal" jawab Robin santai.

"Ooh… malangnya, Robin-chan… biar kuberikan kehangatan…." Sanji masih menggunakan celemek dan memegang sendok masak, mendekat ke arah Robin. Tampaknya sebelah matanya berubah menjadi hati.

"Hmph…." Sambil masuk Zoro mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu marimo jelek? Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkan Robin-chan basah kuyup?"

"Sudah kering lagi kok!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah! Sanji-kun lanjutkan masak!"

"Tentu saja Nami-sann…."

Robin tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu sebentar."

"OK!" kata Nami, "Jangan lama-lama ya, sebentar lagi mau makan."

Robin menangguk lalu pergi.


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah makan malam yang berlangsung ramai seperti biasanya, masing-masing kru beranjak pergi untuk istirahat malam itu. Robin sendiri menuju pos tempatnya berjaga malam di menara pemantauan, sambil membawa kopi hangat dalam termos, buku bacaan, dan selimut.

"Robin-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja? Kau tampak lelah," Sanji menyapanya, ketika Robin hendak pergi setelah mengambil kopinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sanji. Malam ini kan memang giliranku jaga," tolak Robin dengan sopan.

"Tapi….."

"Lagipula, aku memang tidak ingin tidur… buku ini lagi seru!" tambah wanit itu sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya.

"…"

"Terimakasih untuk tawarannya," katanya sambil berlalu.

"AH! Kalau memang kau mengantuk, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggilku ya!" Sanji sempat berucap sebelum Robin hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ya… ya… Terimakasih!" jawab arkeolog itu sambil mulai menaiki tangga tali menuju ruang pemantauan.

'_Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengantuk,'_ pikir Robin dalam hati. Karena sebetulnya tidur adalah hal yang sudah dia hindari selama 2 minggu ini. Tapi dia tidak akan menceritakan alasannya pada siapapun. Bukan karena Robin tidak percaya pada kru Topi Jerami, tapi lebih karena, dia tidak terbiasa... _bukan_, belum terbiasa untuk curhat tentang hal-hal semacam ini. Dua puluh tahun dalam pelarian dan selalu hidup dalam kesendirian, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang lebih suka menyimpan banyak hal, terlebih yang menyangkut kehidupannya, sendiri saja. Apalagi tentang masalah sepele seperti ini.

Sambil menata barang-barangnya di puncak tiang kapal, Robin menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"!" Robin terlonjak kaget, karena tiba-tiba ada suara di tempat tersebut. Segera ia berbalik mencari sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah….

"Kenshi-san? Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

Zoro menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku dari tadi di sini kok. Baru selesai latihan," sahutnya, sambil menyusun kembali beban-beban berat ke tempatnya masing-masing secara hati-hati.

"Ah…. Ya… aku lupa" jawab Robin sambil menggeleng pelan, lalu duduk di ujung ruangan.

Lagi-lagi pendekar itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hei, kalau kau lelah, aku tidak keberatan menggantikan berjaga"

Mendengar tawaran pria itu, Robin mendongak memandangnya kaget, sebelum kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius!"

Melihat wajah Zoro yang sedikit memerah, tawa Robin makin keras.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ah, tidak…. hanya saja aku tidak menyangka," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ya sudah… terserah," jawab Zoro sambil melangkah pergi. Wajahnya pun tampak semakin merah.

Robin tertawa kecil melihatnya. Robin tau bahwa Zoro yang pada luarnya tampak keras dan kaku, sebenarnya berhati lembut. Hal itu tampak sekali ketika pria itu sedang bersama Chopper, dimana Chopper sering sekali diperlakukan bagaikan adik kecilnya sendiri. Zoro memiliki suatu cara tersendiri untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada teman-temanya. Perhatian dan loyalitas yang luar biasa bahkan. Hanya saja, dia tidak senang bila tertangkap basah dirinya sedang memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya. Tapi bagi Robin, hal itu justru membuat pendekar rambut hijau itu semakin unik di matanya.

Robin teringat, ketika pertama kali bergabung dengan kru Topi Jerami, hanya Zorolah yang tidak percaya padanya. Dan ia menghargai hal tersebut, karena sebagai seorang pendekar, adalah tugasnya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Sewaktu di Water Seven, dirinya merasa sepertinya Zoro telah menganggapnya teman, apalagi dia juga turut mengejarnya sampai ke Enies Lobby. Setelah itu, tampaknya Robin berhasil mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaannya. Kejadian di Thriller Bark, membuat Robin semakin yakin bahwa dirinya telah dianggap sebagai teman oleh pendekar itu.

Robin kembali merenung sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit malam yang cerah. Kejadian di Thriller Bark, yang dia ketahui setelah menguping pembicaraan dua kru Lola itu, benar-benar mengangkat rasa hormat Robin terhadap pendekar itu berkali-kali lipat. Tapi di satu sisi, Robin jadi sedikit khawatir. Melihat kejadian itu, bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat nanti, hal yang serupa dapat terjadi lagi. Dan kalau kali itu Zoro sampai…..

'_Ah, tidak…tidak….,'_ Robin menggeleng. Dia menetapkan hatinya, untuk sedapat mungkin mencegah hal itu agar jangan sampai terjadi. Robin tidak akan sanggup bila harus kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga barunya. Terlebih bila itu akibat harus melindungi dirinya dari kejaran pemerintah dunia, atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan pemerintah dunia. _Tidak!_ Robin tidak akan mengijinkan mereka merenggut keluarganya lagi.

Angin malam yang bertiup dingin, membuat Robin menggigil dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Tampaknya malam telah semakin larut. Memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Robin menuangkan kopinya, merapatkan selimutnya, dan kemudian mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya.

~OoOoOoO~

"Nami-swaann! Robin-chuaaann! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Robin tersentak bangun ketika mendengar panggilan Sanji. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Robin mengamati tempatnya berjaga. Bukunya masih terbuka pada beberapa halaman awal, dan kopinya yang sekarang telah dingin, masih tersisa setengah termos. Wah wah… tampaknya dia ketiduran.

Ketika Robin beranjak untuk berdiri, tiba-tiba dia merasa limbung dan hampir jatuh, kalau saja tidak segera berpegangan. Robin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sepertinya dia tertidur dalam posisi yang aneh, sehingga bangun dalam kondisi tidak segar.

"Hei orang-orang bodoh! Tunggu dulu! Robin-chan belum datang!"

"aah… tapi Sanji…."

"Lapar…..laparrrr….."

'_Uh oh… tampaknya aku harus bergegas ke ruang makan, sebelum terjadi keributan lebih lanjut_,' pikir Robin.

Dengan sedikit cepat tapi tetap berhati-hati, Robin turun dari tempat pemantauan. Beberapa kali Robin mendengar teriakan Sanji mengusir para kru laki-laki dan mencegah mereka makan duluan.

"Robin tidak turun-turun, sebaiknya aku pergi menjemputnya" terdengar suara Nami.

"Tidak perlu Nami," Robin langsung memotong, sebelum Nami keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ah, Robin kau….. ?"

"Robin-chuaann…. Bagaimana jaga malammu?"

"Maaf, tampaknya aku ketiduran," wanita itu menjawab Nami, sambil mengembalikan termos yang berisi kopi setengahnya kepada Sanji.

"Oh tidak! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu berjaga dalam kondisi seperti itu," sahut Sanji dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tsk! Lebay amat sih," timpal Zoro, sambil mengigit rotinya

"Apa maksudmu marimo bodoh? Siapa suruh kau makan duluan?"

"Terserah aku!"

"Nantang hah?"

"Sudah! berisik sekali kalian! Makan saja!"

"Baiklah Nami-san…!"

"YAY!"

Merekapun melangsungkan sarapan dengan ramai seperti biasanya. Sarapan lezat yang tersaji pun dengan cepat licin tandas, tetapi entah mengapa, Robin tidak ingin makan. Dia merasa sedikit mual dan kepalanya agak pusing.

'_Mungkin karena kurang tidur saja,' _pikirnya.

"OKAAY! Sekarang waktunya kita berpetualang lagi! Usopp, Chopper!"

"YA!"

"Sanji! Bekal!"

"Belum juga selesai aku membereskan piring-piring ini!"

"Tunggu dulu, bro! Kalian tidak mau melihat hasil karyaku yang SSUUUPPER?"

"AH? Apa itu Franky?"

"Tapi… kita harus pergi ke lapangan kosong. Aku tidak mau Sunny sampai terluka bila ada apa-apa!"

"Ayo… ayoo!"

"Yohoho! Tampak sangat menarik!"

"_ck_… mereka ini." Nami menggeleng pelan, kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Robin, "Hey Robin, kemarin aku menemukan toko pakaian yang koleksinya menarik! Kita lihat yuk!"

"um…. Rasanya aku ingin istirahat dulu"

"Robin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nami bertanya khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, Nami. Hanya sedikit lelah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"….. tapi …. "

"Sungguh, tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja duluan. Nah, aku istirahat dulu ya"

"…."

Robin pun langsung pergi tanpa melihat lagi ke arah belakang.

Setibanya di kamar, Robin menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum dirinya dapat tertidur, karena sekarang kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut. Setelah berbaring bolak-balik beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa tertidur juga.

~OoOoOoO~

Suasana Sunny Go pada siang itu terlihat sepi. Setelah percobaan gadget baru Franky berakhir dengan ledakan, yang artinya gagal, masing-masing kru kemudian pergi menjelajah desa kecil di pulau itu sekali lagi, sebelum mereka pergi dari pulau itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, setelah makan siang. Franky dan Usopp pergi membeli alat-alat dan segala pernik-perniknya, untuk membuat lagi sekaligus menyempurnakan gadget tersebut, sesuai _blue print_ buatan Franky dengan tambahan-tambahan dari Usopp. Nami dan Chopper pergi untuk membeli buku, bahan-bahan obat, dan mungkin sekalian belanja, yang artinya, Chopper akan menjadi kuli angkut belanjaan Nami. Sanji pergi untuk membeli lagi beberapa bahan dan bumbu masak yang kemarin belum sempat dia beli, bersama dengan Luffy dan Brook yang memaksa untuk ikut, dengan alasan mau membantu membawakan barang belanjaan. Tapi tentu saja tujuan mereka hanya ingin jalan-jalan, makan berbagai macam daging (bagi Luffy), atau menggoda wanita (pada kasus Brook).

Zoro sendiri memilih untuk menjaga kapal, sekaligus latihan. Terdengar suara berdencing perlahan di puncak tiang kapal.

"4998... 4999... 5000..."

Zoro menyelesaikan _hands-up_nya yang ditambah dengan barbel 2 ton-nya. Lalu setelah mengembalikan barbel tersebut pada tempatnya dengan hati-hati, dia berjalan menuju tempat air minumnya. Sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk, dia pun menegak habis 1 liter air yang dibawanya.

"Ah... segarnya..." ujarnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Sekilas dia memantau keadaan di sekitar kapal dari jendela, sebelum berbalik untuk membereskan alat-alatnya yang lain.

"Hmm?" saat itulah Zoro baru memperhatikan adanya seonggok selimut yang tergeletak di sudut ruang latihannya, yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang pantau. Pendekar itu menghampiri tumpukan barang tersebut, dan ketika mengangkatnya, terjatuhlah sebuah buku. Dia lalu membungkuk dan mengambil buku tersebut.

_'Barang-barang ini pasti milik Robin_,' pikirnya. Hal tersebut terasa aneh. Robin adalah orang yang sangat rapi. Rasanya tidak pernah dia meninggalkan barang-barang yang telah dipakainya setelah jaga malam berantakan begitu saja. Apalagi sampai meninggalkan bukunya seperti ini.

Tapi, bila diingat-ingat lagi, tingkah wanita itu memang sedikit aneh beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Eh, bukannya Zoro mengawasi atau apa, hanya saja dia, sebagai seorang pendekar, memang sudah tugasnya untuk memperhatikan kondisi teman-temannya. Jadi dia pasti akan menyadari bila ada hal yang tidak biasanya.

'_Ya, memang hanya itu alasannya,'_ tegas Zoro dalam hati.

Zoro mengingat-ingat, sudah sekitar satu minggu, atau bahkan lebih, Robin sering tampak melamun. Meskipun arkeolog berambut hitam itu selalu menutupinya dengan pura-pura membaca, tapi Zoro memperhatikan bahwa halaman bukunya tidak dibalik-balik, dan pandangannya sering kosong dan menerawang.

Lalu kemarin malam, ketika ia terbangun pada tengah malam, dan sempat naik ke menara pemantau ini, untuk mengambil handuknya yang tertinggal, ia mendapati Robin sedang tertidur di pojok ruangan. Tumben sekali, karena biasanya wanita itu jarang tidur, apalagi sewaktu berjaga. Kemungkinan besar, dia memang sedang lelah sekali, tetapi tidak mau menunjukkan hal tersebut. Jadi Zoro duduk di seberangnya, menggantikannya berjaga, sambil pelan-pelan melatih otot bisepnya dengan menggunakan barbel yang paling kecil, dan sedapat mungkin tidak bersuara, agar dirinya tidak mengusik tidur Robin. Ketika ufuk langit telah mulai berubah warna, Zoro pun pelan-pelan turun, sebelum si koki mesum itu melihatnya, dan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak. Dia sedang malas berurusan dan beradu argumentasi dengan si alis pelintir itu, apalagi di saat hari masih pagi seperti saat itu.

Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, Zoro menangkap adanya pergerakan di dek kapal. Segera ia melihat melalui jendela ruang itu.

'_Ah, ternyata Robin sudah bangun. Kebetulan, bisa langsung dikembalikan saja bukunya.'_

'_Hm? Kenapa jalannya sempoyongan begitu?'_

Zoro memperhatikan bahwa Robin menuju ke ruang makan, dan kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Pendekar itu bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu turun dari menara pemantau. Setelah tiba di bawah, iapun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

Tiba-tiba ...

PRANGG!

"?"

Suara itu terdengar dari ruang makan!

Segera Zoro berlari ke arah tersebut, membuka pintunya, dan dengan segera matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"!"

Di balik meja makan, tampak gelas yang pecah dan... lengan!

"Robin!"

Zoro segera menghampiri temannya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai ruangan tersebut, dan berlutut di sampingnya. Nafas wanita itu tampak tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memerah, dan matanya terpejam.

"Hei...hei... kau kenapa?"

Dengan hati-hati Zoro mengangkat kepala Robin, dan meletakkannya pada pahanya. Saat itulah dia merasakan bahwa badannya panas sekali.

'_Oh, tidak... Chopper lagi pergi...'_

Panik, Zoro mencoba membangunkannya dengan sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya, tetapi arkeolog itu tetap tidak membuka matanya.

_'Tenang Zoro...', _katanya dalam hati,_ 'Coba pikir apa yang harus dikerjakan pertama kali'_.

Zoro berusaha mengingat apa yang dulu dikerjakan oleh teman-temannya saat Nami sakit, ketika mereka baru saja pergi dari Little Garden.

_'Oh, iya! Tentu saja...'_

Ia pun dengan hati-hati mengangkat Robin, dan membawanya ke kamar kesehatan, tempat Chopper biasa memeriksa.

"Uuhh..."

Mendengar erangan itu, langkah Zoro semakin cepat.

_'Bertahanlah Robin...'_ batinnya.

Setelah tiba di depan kamar yang dituju, Zoro menendang pintunya hingga terbuka, lalu membaringkan Robin di kasur dengan hati-hati sekali, dan menyelimutinya. Lalu dia memandang sekeliling kamar untuk mencari peralatan yang diperlukan.

_'uurgh...mana... mana...' _matanya menatap barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu satu per satu.

_'Nah itu dia!'_ ujarnya setelah menemukan baskom dan lap, di sudut ruangan, dalam sebuah lemari kecil.

Disambarnya alat tersebut, lalu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Ketika hendak kembali ke kamar, sejenak dia melirik ke arah pantai. Tampak di kejauhan ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Sunny. Zoro menyipitkan matanya dan menangkap siluet oranye dan ... topi warna pink!

"OOOI! Chopper! Cepat kemari!" teriaknya kuat-kuat, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah Zoro yakin bahwa kedua temannya itu mengerti isyarat yang diberikan, dan mulai berlari ke arah kapal, dia pun cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang kesehatan, dan kemudian meletakkan lap basah di dahi Robin, untuk mengompresnya.

Tidak berapa lama, kedua temannya itu muncul di pintu ruangan. Nafas mereka sedikit memburu setelah berlari.

"Zoro... ada ap-..." Nami tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, setelah menangkap situasi di hadapannya.

"Robin!" Chopper lalu segera menghampirinya, dan melakukan pemeriksaan singkat.

"Nami, bantu aku!"

"Ah, iya... " Nami pun masuk, dan dengan cekatan mengikuti perintah Chopper.

Merasa hanya akan menjadi penghalang, Zoro secara perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan menutup pintunya, untuk memberikan keleluasaan bagi Chopper dalam menjalankan profesinya. Kemudian dia duduk di depan ruangan tersebut, sambil bersandar pada dinding kapal, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Chopper.

Tidak berapa lama, semua kru yang lain kembali ke kapal. Zoro menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka, sehingga saat ini, mereka semua berkumpul di depan ruang kesehatan. Kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah masing-masing kru tersebut.

"Aneh sekali, kemarin Nico Robin sehat-sehat saja, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ya..."

"Roobinn-chuaannn...huks…..huks..."

"Sanji, kau harus memasak daging banyak-banyak! Semua penyakit akan hilang bila makan banyak daging!"

"Logika dari mana itu?" *plak*

"Yohoho...music dapat mempercepat penyembuhan lho... biar aku menggubah lagunya dulu..."

"Kemarin seharusnya... AH! Hei hei marimo bodoh!"

Zoro yang sendari tadi sedang duduk sambil menunduk dan menutup matanya, mendongak menatap teman berambut pirangnya itu.

"Kemarin kan kalian kehujanan! Pasti karena ..."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara alis keriting!"

"Kenapa bukannya kau membawa dia berteduh?"

"Memangnya dia kerupuk? Kena air lalu melempem? Jangan meremehkan….. "

"Heii... sudahlah, bro! Kalau kalian berisik begitu..."

Pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba membuka membuat argumentasi para pria itu berhenti seketika, dan padangan mereka semua terfokus pada sosok rusa berhidung biru yang muncul dari pintu itu.

"Chopper! Bagaimana kondisi Robin?"

"Ah, dia tidak apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang serius. Tampaknya Robin hanya kelelahan, dan mungkin sedikit flu."

"UUOO! Robiinnn-cchuaaan! Syukurlaaah!"

"Yohohoho!"

"AU! Superr news!"

"Shishishisi... Chopper memang hebat!"

"Berisik! Aku tidak senang dipuji! Orang-orang bodoh!" kata Chopper sambil menari-nari.

Zoro sendiri menarik nafas lega, mendengar berita tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu!" Nami menahan Sanji dan Luffy yang sudah hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Robin jelas butuh istirahat. Jadi biarkan dia tidur dulu di sini. Jangan mengganggunya"

"Ah! Betul sekali!" sahut Sanji, kemudian dia berpaling kepada Chopper, "Dokter Chopper, adakah pantangan makanan untuk Robin-chan?"

"Jangan panggil aku dokter! Bodoh! Tapi... tidak ada, justru Robin butuh makanan bergizi yang mudah dicerna"

"Baiklah! Satu menu makanan kaya gizi segera siaaap!" ujar Sanji sambil berlari ke arah dapur.

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita semua makan dulu di ruang makan" perintah Nami.

"eh, Nami, apa kita jadi berlayar sekarang?" Usopp bertanya, karena rencana semula mereka memang demikan.

"Tidak. Robin perlu istirahat dulu. Kita menginap lagi saja"

"Okay..."

Dan merekapun beranjak ke ruang makan.

~OoOoOoO~

Malam hari itu, semua kru tampak tertidur di ruang makan. Hal yang biasa terjadi, apabila salah satu dari mereka sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Sebetulnya mereka ingin berada di ruang kesehatan, tapi Nami melarang mereka, dengan alasan, terlalu banyak orang justru akan mengganggu. Chopper juga berpendapat bahwa lebih baik bila Robin tetap istirahat di sana, dengan satu sampai dua orang penunggu saja. Sejak siang sampai saat ini, Chopper dan Nami lah yang berada di sana.

Zoro terbangun dari tidurnya yang dalam posisi duduk di pojok ruangan. Dia meregangkan otot-otonya sebelum berdiri, dan mengambil air minum. Pendekar itu memperhatikan bahwa teman-temannya masih tertidur, dan beberapa ada yang mengigau tidak jelas.

Zoro lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, dan setelah menatap langit, ia memperkirakan waktu kurang lebih tengah malam. Situasi di luar tampak aman-aman saja. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang kesehatan, dan kemudian mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintunya, dan sesuai dugaan, dia mendapati baik Nami dan Chopper sedang tertidur. Nami di samping tempat tidur Robin, dan Chopper di meja kerjanya.

_'Seharusnya mereka membangunkan salah satu dari kami kalau memang mereka lelah.' _pikir Zoro sambil menghela nafas.

Dia lalu menggoyang bahu Nami untuk membangunkannya.

"uuhm... ini... tidak... HAH! Robin!" Nami tersentak kaget.

"Sssh! Ini aku!"

"Ee? Ada apa?"

"Sudah, kau tidur sana. Bawa Chopper juga."

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa, aku tida...OAAHMM..." Nami menguap, tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah, biar aku yang berjaga"

"Tapi..."

Zoro melihat bahwa navigator kapal mereka itu memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan membuatnya ingin tinggal lebih lama. Kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Nami tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak, sebelum menarik nafas, dan mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya…... kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu, selama beberapa hari, Robin selalu terbangun saat malam hari. Beberapa kali dia bahkan terbangun dalam keadaan panik." Nami menarik nafas dalam, "Tapi setiap kali aku memintanya bercerita, dia selalu mengelak, mengatakan itu hanya mimpi saja, hanya hal sepele. Nyatanya, belakangan ini, aku malah melihat dia jarang tidur. Pura-pura berbaring sebentar, tapi kalau tengah malam aku terbangun, dia tidak ada di tempatnya."

"Zoro, aku yakin sekali, hal ini yang menyebabkannya jatuh sakit. Aku harus memaksa dia untuk bercerita. Tadi Robin sempat terbangun sebentar, tapi aku…..."

"Usil amat sih?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Nami memandang Zoro dengan marah, tetapi pendekar itu membalas tatapannya dengan lurus dan tajam.

"Ah… ternyata memang percuma aku bercerita padamu." Nami menghela nafasnya, sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Setiap orang pasti punya masalahnya sendiri. Kalau memang Robin tidak mau berbagi, itu adalah haknya. Nanti kalau dia merasa waktunya sudah tepat, dia akan bercerita dengan sendirinya." Jawab Zoro.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan aku di si….Oahm….."

"Tidur sajalah. Nanti kalau kau sakit juga, bisa makin repot kita"

"Tapi…."

"Sudah sanah! Bawel amat sih?" Zoro sedikit mendorong Nami keluar, sambil menyerahkan Chopper, yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Kalau sampai Robin terbangun dan ingin bercerita, panggil aku!"

"Iya…."

"Oh, ya, jangan lupa berikan pil yang ada di meja itu juga."

"Iya…."

Zoro lalu menutup pintu kamar itu, agar angin malam yang dingin tidak masuk. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi di samping Robin yang masih tidur. Sesekali tampak wanita itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Zoro mengambil lap kompres, membasahinya sekali lagi, lalu meletakkan lagi di dahinya. Sebelumnya pria berambut hijau itu sempat memegangnya, dengan punggung tangan, dan ternyata memang masih demam.

Dia lalu duduk bersandar dan pikirannya menerawang. Berarti benar, memang sudah sekitar dua minggu ini, ada hal yang mengganggu wanita di depannya ini. Pastinya lebih dari sekedar mimpi buruk, bila sampai membuat orang terpandai di kapal ini melamun di siang hari, kurang awas dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dan bahkan menghindari tidur. Meskipun, harus Zoro akui, orang ini begitu pandai menyembunyikan hal tersebut di balik topengnya, sampai-sampai tidak banyak yang menyadarinya. Nami pasti tau, karena biar bagaimanapun juga, hanya merekalah wanita di kapal ini. Dan jelas sekali kalau Nami sangat menyayangi wanita yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya ini, dan menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Koki bodoh itu juga mungkin menyadarinya, karena dia selalu berada di sekitar kedua wanita ini. Tapi, kalau sampai pada Nami pun Robin tidak mau bercerita, kemungkinan besar hal itu adalah hal yang sangat sensitif, dan Zoro, sebagai seorang yang juga tidak senang bila privasinya diganggu, sangat mengerti akan itu.

"Uungh…"

Zoro kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah temannya yang semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Zoro teringat pembicaraannya dengan Nami, dan sempat berpikir untuk membangunkannya, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Privasi…..'_ tegasnya.

Dia hanya memperbaiki posisi lap kompres di dahi Robin, berharap wanita itu akan kembali tenang.


	3. Chapter 3

_Panas… _

'_Di mana ini?'_

_Panas sekali…_

Robin berlari sambil memandang sekelilingnya yang gelap.

Tiba-tiba, sekelilingnya berubah menjadi terang.

Terang, menyala kemerahan, dan panas.

_Api. _

Api di mana-mana.

'_Tapi ini di mana?'_

"Pergi Robin!"

'_Siapa? Suara itu sangat familiar….'_

Ketika Robin sedang berputar, mencari sumber suara itu, di kejauhan tampak suatu bangunan….. bukan….. pohon besar…

Pohon pengetahuan!

Pohon itu terbakar….

'_Ini….'_

"Pergi Robin!"

Robin menoleh, dan menemukan sumber dari suara itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"IBU!"

Dia melihat ibunya berada di dekat pohon yang sedang terbakar itu. Robin harus ke sana! Dia harus mengeluarkan ibunya dari tempat itu.

"Tidak Robin! Pergilah! Teruslah hidup!"

"Tidak mau! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Robin berusaha berlari dan menggapai ibunya. Tapi tiba-tiba, kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Dia melihat ke bawah, dan ternyata kedua kakinya terikat oleh rantai. Lalu, kedua tangannya juga! Dia tidak dapat bergerak!

Dengan panik Robin berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan rantai itu, agar dapat bergerak maju. Tetapi ketika dia kembali memandang ke arah Pohon Pengetahuan, pohon itu telah musnah.

"Tidaaak! IBUUUU!"

"Pergilah ke laut Robin! Di sana kau akan menemukan teman-temanmu!"

Kali ini, Robin melihat ke sampingnya.

"Saul!"

"Pergilah Robin! Dereshishishi….."

"Tidak! Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba tiupan angin dingin membutakan pandangannya. Secara reflek Robin menutup matanya

Ketika dia membuka matanya, serpihan dan butiran es beterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Kau tetaplah kau, Nico Robin"

'_Suara itu….'_

Robin memutar badannya.

_Aokiji…_

"Di manapun kau berada, organisasi apapun. Kru apapun. Pasti hancur. Menyisakan kau sendiri. Kau selalu sendiri. Dan akan selalu sendiri!"

'_Tidak….'_ Robin menggeleng kuat.

"Jawaban yang sangat mengecewakan, Nico Robin!"

"Itu tidak benar! Aku yang sekarang….."

"Lihat itu!" Aokiji menunjuk ke belakang Robin.

Seketika itu juga Robin membalik dan matanya kembali terbelalak. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang juga keluarga barunya, kru Topi Jerami, sebagian telah menjadi patung es, sebagian lagi bergelimpangan bersimbah darah. Sunny Go hancur berantakan, dan pecahan-pecahannya tersebar di sekitar mereka.

Jantung Robin berdegup kencang, nafasnya memburu.

'_Tidak mungkin….. Tidak mung….'_

"Keberadaanmu adalah kutukan! Kau tidak bisa lari dari itu!"

"TIDAK!" Robin berusaha melawan ikatan-ikatan rantai pada tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau akan selalu menghancurkan mereka yang ada di sekitarmu. Keberadaanmu adalah dosa! Kau akan selalu sendiri!"

_Selalu sendiri….. _

_Selalu sendiri… _

Dia ingin menggapai teman-temannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap. Robin memandang tubuhnya. Kegelapan itu keluar dari dirinya. Dan kegelapan itu perlahan-lahan menelan teman-temanya.

_Luffy…. Chopper…. Nami…. Usopp…. _

"Hentikan!"

_Sanji….Franky…. Brook…. _

"Hentikaaaan!"

Robin bergerak, meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan rantai, dan berusaha menghentikan kegelapan yang terus mengalir keluar dari dirinya.

"Ro….bin….."

Robin menengok ke arah suara itu.

"ZORO!"

Zoro tampak tergeletak di tanah. Darah tampak mengalir deras keluar dari dirinya, tetapi dia masih bergerak. Setidaknya satu masih hidup. Tapi ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

_Bartolomew Kuma…._

Jantung Robin berdegup semakin kencang.

"Per…gi…."

"TIDAAK!"

Kuma mengangkat tangannya, dan menembakkan peluru meriam udara dari telapak tangannya. Tembakan itu langsung mengarah pada Zoro yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"HENTIKAAAANNN!"

"Ro….bin… Robin…."

Robin berusaha menggapai…..

"ROBIN!"

Sebuah sentakan keras membuat Robin membuka matanya dengan segera. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dengan liar matanya mencari-cari di sekitarnya.

"Robin! Hei! Lihat aku!"

Suara itu membuat Robin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya, dan dengan segera dia mengenali pemilik suara itu.

'_Zoro!'_

Secara reflek Robin merangkul dan mendekap erat-erat orang yang ada di depannya itu, sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

'_Setidaknya satu….. setidaknya satu….. satu masih ada…..'_

Tubuhnya gemetar dan tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir.

"Jangan pergi…. Jangan pergi…." bisiknya lirih, sambil sedikit terisak menahan tangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia baru menyadari bahwa punggungnya sedang diusap dan ditepuk-tepuk dengan lembut.

"Sudah… sudah… tidak apa-apa…." Suara Zoro terdengar lembut di telinganya.

"Itu hanya mimpi…."

'_Mimpi? Tapi …. Hal itu terlihat sangat nyata….'_

Perlahan, Robin memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, pandangannya menjadi fokus. Dia dapat mengenali, peralatan yang ada di depannya, dinding, dan semuanya merupakan bagian dalam dari kamar kesehatan.

Kalau begitu, berarti orang yang sedang dipeluknya ini...

_Tunggu...peluk? _

Dengan kaget Robin segera melepaskan dekapannya, dan bergerak mundur. Sebuah tindakan yang salah, karena seketika itu juga, dunia di sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Dan Robin hampir saja terhempas kembali ke kasur, andai saja lengan kekar itu tidak memegangi punggungnya.

"Whoa... pelan-pelan..."

"Uuh..." Robin memejamkan lagi matanya kuat-kuat, sampai dunia disekitarnya tidak lagi terasa berputar, baru dia mencoba membuka matanya lagi.

"Sudah lebih baik?" suara di sampingnya bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Ia mengangguk pelan, sebelum menjawab, "Terima kasih". Robin agak terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar sangat serak. Saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya amat sangat haus.

Seakan dapat membaca apa yang Robin inginkan, Zoro bergerak mengambil gelas berisi air yang berada di meja di belakang kursinya, lalu memberikannya. Tangan Robin yang masih gemetar, mencoba menahan gelas tersebut untuk mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. Tapi pada akhirnya, pria itu tetap harus membantunya minum. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas, dirinya merasa sedikit lebih segar.

"Lagi?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

Zoro lalu mengisi kembali gelas itu, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari botol di sebelahnya, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Robin.

"Ini. Aku dititipi pesan agar kau meminumnya."

Ia menerima pil itu, dan tanpa banyak bicara, menelannya, dengan masih dibantu oleh Zoro.

"Habiskan saja airnya."

Robin pun menurut dan menghabiskan satu gelas air itu. Ketika mengembalikan gelas kosong ke tangan Zoro, ia mengamati, bahwa di lengan pendekar itu tampak beberapa luka cakaran yang masih segar.

'_Jangan-jangan gara-gara tadi ….'_

"Maaf…. Tadi sepertinya aku….."

"Hm?" Zoro mengikuti tatapannya ke arah luka lecetnya, "Ah, tidak apa-apa…." sahutnya, sambil membantunya berbaring dengan sangat hati-hati, dan menyelimutinya lagi. Robin menatap wajahnya, sambil tersenyum kecil, menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya tanpa suara. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka orang di sebelahnya bisa selembut ini.

"Kau… bermimpi tentang ibumu?"

Robin menegang. _'Bagaimana bisa dia ….?'_

"Ah… maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud…. "

"Apa tadi aku….. " Robin bertanya sambil melirik ke sampingnya.

"Ya. Tadi kau mengigau, memanggil-manggil ibumu…..," jawabnya, sambil membalas tatapan Robin, "dan memanggilk-….kami."

Robin menghela nafas panjang.

"Umm…. kau... mau menceritakannya?"

Kali ini Robin memutar kepalanya, untuk menatap pria berambut hijau itu.

"Ah! Maksudku…. kata orang, kalau kita menceritakan mimpi…. aargh…. sudahlah…lupakan. Kembalilah tidur."

Robin tersenyum. Dia melihat betapa Zoro menjadi salah tingkah, dan berusaha menutupinya dengan membereskan apa saja.

'_Menceritakannya ya?',_ pikirnya, sambil menatap atap ruangan itu. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Nami memang pernah beberapa kali bertanya dan memintanya untuk bercerita. Tapi, bukankah hal itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja? Lagipula, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Itu hanya bunga tidur, tidak nyata. Meskipun, mimpinya yang terakhir ini benar-benar terlihat nyata.

Robin melirik lagi ke sebelahnya. Pendekar itu masih tampak menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

_Dari semua kru yang lain, apakah Zoro adalah pilihan yang tepat?_

Robin sangat mengerti bahwa pria yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, adalah seseorang yang dapat diandalkan. Seseorang yang begitu dewasa, jika dibandingkan dengan usianya. Dia tidak banyak bicara, tapi dengan gerak-geriknya dia dapat menunjukkan dengan jelas, bahwa dia sangat memperhatikan semua teman-temannya, sambil tetap menjaga agar dirinya tidak mengganggu privasi tiap-tiap kru. Mungkin karena itulah, selama ini Robin merasa lebih nyaman berbagi atau bertukar pikiran mengenai hal-hal yang lebih serius dengannya.

'_Apa sebaiknya kucoba saja...?'_ pikirnya lagi.

Wanita itu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku... bermimpi tentang... kampung halamanku..." Robin memulai ceritanya. Seketika itu juga, suara gerakan-gerakan di sebelahnya berhenti. Robin melirik ke sampingnya, dan dia melihat bahwa Zoro telah menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, dan sekarang duduk diam, menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya, serta menatapnya.

"... Ohara... terbakar. Ibuku ada di situ... tapi aku... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Begitu juga dengan... salah satu sahabatku, Saul"

"Lalu... Aokiji muncul. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku... aku tetaplah aku. Kutukanku tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan aku melihat kalian... " Robin tercekat. Dia merasakan air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menahannya, sambil berpaling, melihat dinding kamar di sisinya yang lain.

"... kalian... tewas... dan kegelapan ...dalam diriku... penyebabnya..." suaranya semakin lirih. Tangannya mencengkeram selimutnya kuat-kuat, sampai ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Mau tidak mau, kejadian demi kejadian yang pernah terjadi, terputar ulang di kepala Robin. Kejadian sesaat setelah mereka mengalahkan bajak laut Foxy dan bertemu Aokiji untuk pertama kalinya, kejadian di Water Seven dan Enies Lobby, dan kejadian di Thriller Bark, di mana mereka hampir saja kehilangan... Zoro.

"...aku... takut..." bisiknya hampir tak terdengar. Robin mengigit bibir bawahnya, tapi pada akhirnya air matanya meleleh tak terbendung lagi.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, sebelum kemudian ia mendengar orang di sampingnya mendesah.

"Takut... adalah hal yang wajar, menurutku," Zoro mulai menjawab dengan hati-hati, "apalagi rasa takut kehilangan."

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena memang aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku tau rasanya kehilangan seorang sahabat. Seorang sahabat yang impiannya akan kupenuhi, bersamaan dengan terpenuhinya impianku."

Zoro terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita semua memiliki impian. Tetapi terkadang kita tidak bisa mengusahakannya sendiri, dan karena itu, kita berkumpul. Tentu saja masing-masing kita memiliki masa lalunya sendiri-sendiri, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Kita akan terus maju, menatap hal yang ada di hadapan kita. Kita akan saling mendukung, dan saling melindungi, hingga impian tersebut tercapai."

Perlahan, Robin melepaskan cengkeramannya, mengusap matanya, dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali menatap Zoro.

"Kau... adalah bagian dari kami, Robin. Kami akan mendukungmu, melindungimu, sampai suatu saat nanti impianmu tercapai. Dan aku yakin, kau pun akan berbuat demikian, untuk kami." ujar pendekar itu sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Percayalah... kru Topi Jerami sangat kuat...dan masih akan terus bertambah kuat. Luffy, tidak akan pernah meninggalkan salah satu dari kita, sampai kita semua berhasil mencapai impian kita." tambahnya lagi.

Robin mengangguk. Ya, dia memang telah menemukan sahabat-sahabat terbaik. Meskipun, masih ada secuil rasa takut dikhianati jauh di lubuk hatinya, tapi sedikit demi sedikit perasaan itu mulai hilang. Ya, kali ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan kegelapan masa lalunya terus mengusik kehidupannya. Dia akan menatap masa depan, terus mengejar impiannya, bersama dengan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya, yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, yang tidak akan pernah berhenti mendukungnya. Dan tepat seperti kata Zoro, dia pun akan melindungi tiap-tiap orang di dalam kru ini, dari ancaman apapun, termasuk kegelapan dirinya sendiri, sampai mereka semua berhasil.

Robin merasa lebih lega sekarang. Tampaknya dia memang harus mulai belajar untuk lebih terbuka. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mudah, mengingat pengalamannya selama 20 tahun. Tapi tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk belajar. Sekarang, matanya mulai terasa berat. Entah hal itu akibat efek dari obat yang tadi diminumnya, atau karena bebannya yang telah terangkat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu, dan dia harus memastikan suatu hal, sebelum dirinya masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Ya, kita akan mencapai impian kita, dan saat itu tercapai, kita akan merayakannya bersama" katanya, lalu dia menatap mata pendekar itu dengan tajam, "karenanya, berjanjilah, untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu secara gegabah, dan tetaplah hidup, sampai saat itu tiba."

Zoro tampak sedikit terkejut, mendapat permintaan seperti itu. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku janji.", lalu tambahnya, "Tapi, hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu."

Mendengarnya, Robin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya ia mengijinkan dirinya masuk ke alam bawah sadar yang nyaman, yang sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan kali ini, dia yakin, tidak akan ada yang menggangunya.

"Terimakasih... Zoro..." ujarnya, sebelum benar-benar tertidur pulas.

~OoOoOoO~

Zoro memandangi wanita yang akhirnya telah tertidur di depannya. Kali ini, tampaknya tidurnya nyenyak, karena dia tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi. Dia mengambil kembali lap pengompres yang ada di dahi Robin, membasahinya lagi, dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian dia duduk bersandar sambil menerawang.

Sungguh tidak disangka, seseorang sekuat dan setegar Robin, ternyata memiliki ketakutan yang sangat mendasar. Ketakutan itu bahkan sekali lagi, merontokkan topeng yang selama ini dipakainya, dan membuatnya tampak sangat rapuh. Zoro kembali teringat akan kejadian di Enies Loby, dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Robin melepaskan topengnya, dan meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Seluruh perasaannya yang telah terpendam selama ini. Rupanya, setelah kejadian itu, masih ada sisa-sisa ketakutan dalam dirinya, yang sekali lagi, disembunyikannya dengan sangat baik di balik topengnya.

Tapi, Zoro tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Dia sendiri pun sudah sangat terikat dengan kru gila ini, dan terkadang mengalami ketakutan yang sama. Rasa takut untuk kehilangan sahabatnya, sekali lagi. _Oh... tidak..._ Zoro akan memastikan kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Kali ini, pendekar itu telah memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk mencegahnya. Meskipun... itu masih sangat kurang. Buktinya dia masih saja hampir kehilangan mereka, gara-gara Shicibukai sial...

_Tunggu..._

Pertanyaan terakhir Robin kembali terngiang di telinganya.

'_Masa sih... dia tau tentang? Tapi... bagaimana mungkin...'_ pikirnya dalam hati, sambil memandang sosok di hadapannya.

Zoro menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ah... dia lupa. Wanita di depannya ini, pandai sekali dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan segudang informasi dari sepotong tulang! Tapi itu tidak penting. Zoro harus berterimakasih. Karena dengan demikian, dia sekali lagi diingatkan, bahwa jalan menuju impiannya masih sangat jauh. Dia masih harus terus berlatih, menjadi kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi. Dan dalam proses mencapai impiannya, dia akan melindungi tiap-tiap kru di kapal ini, mendukung mereka, sampai impian mereka tercapai juga. Dan pada saat itu barulah impiannya akan tercapai dengan sempurna.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong... rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu...

"AAH! Celaka! aku lupa memanggil Nami!"

'_Ah, tapi sudahlah. Cerita semacam ini kan memang bukan untuk dibagi-bagi,'_ katanya dalam hati.

Dia lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya, sebelum kembali pada posisinya semula. Meneruskan berjaga sampai pagi tiba.

~OoOoOoO~

Secercah cahaya masuk melalui kelopak mata pria berambut hijau itu, dan hal itu mengganggu tidurnya. Ditambah lagi suara berisik di luar kamar.

'_Uugh... silau... berisik...'_

Zoro lalu memperbaiki posisi selimutnya, dan berbalik arah. Dia masih ingin tidur sebentar lagi...

_Eh...? tunggu..._

"HAH?" Zoro membuka matanya dengan kaget.

Waduh, tampaknya dia ketiduran.

Pendekar itu mengamati bahwa dia masih berada di kamar periksa, tertidur di bangkunya, dan diselimuti.

'_Ini...'_

Saat itulah, dia baru menyadari bahwa kasur di hadapannya sudah kosong.

Dahinya berkerut,_ 'ke mana perginya wanita itu?'_

Segera dia keluar dari kamar periksa itu, dan saat membuka pintu, dia tidak lagi melihat pulau yang kemarin mereka singgahi. Tampaknya mereka telah berlayar. Matahari pun sudah tinggi. Artinya hari sudah mulai siang.

"AWAS ZORO!"

Ougfff!

Zoro tidak sempat menghindari sesuatu yang terbang ke arahnya, dan akhirnya merekapun jatuh terguling sampai ke ujung kapal.

"Apa-apaan kau, Luffy?"

"Shishishisi... kau yang menghalangiku Zoro... lagipula, darimana saja..."

"Kena kau Luffy!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya, sambil menepuk punggung Luffy, sebelum lari lagi.

"AAH! Curang, Usopp! Awas kau!" dan dia segera berlari mengejar pria berhidung panjang itu, meninggalkan Zoro sendirian.

"fufufufu... kau tidak apa-apa, Kenshi-san?"

Zoro menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan dia melihat, Robin sedang duduk di kursi lipatnya, sambil membaca buku.

Ia pun bangun, lalu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau sudah duduk-duduk di sini, dan bukannya berbaring?"

"Ah? Tapi aku sudah sembuh."

"Dalam satu malam? Tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi kenyataannya demikian. Chopper sudah memeriksaku tadi pagi. Dan dia bilang aku sembuh sepenuhnya."

Mulut pendekar itu menganga tak percaya, "Serius?"

"Aku rasa, itu karena aku hanya perlu tidur yang cukup saja." Jawab wanita berambut hitam itu dengan tersenyum, "Terimakasih ya..." lanjutnya sedikit berbisik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Zoro sedikit memerah, _'wanita ini...'_

"Terserah lah..." katanya sambil berbalik pergi. Dia dapat mendengar arkeolog itu tertawa kecil di belakangnya.

'_Memang orang aneh,'_ katanya dalam hati. Sungguh dia tidak percaya, bahwa itu adalah orang yang sama, yang tadi malam baru saja menceritakan suatu hal yang berat baginya. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Orang itu adalah Robin, seorang wanita yang sangat kompleks. Yang merupakan seorang yang enak bila diajak berdiskusi, tapi juga sering membuatnya frustasi dengan segala teka-teki manipulatifnya. Yang sering tampak tegar, tapi juga bisa terlihat sangat rapuh. Yang pasti, dia juga adalah salah seorang temannya.

Zoro hendak menuju ke ruang makan, untuk meminta sedikit makanan, ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya. Dia menoleh, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Nami.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" selidik navigator berambut oranye itu.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Bohong! Robin sudah tampak kembali ceria pagi ini. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

Zoro menghela nafasnya, "Dengar Nami, sekali lagi kukatakan, tiap-tiap orang punya hak apabila dia tidak ingin membagikan suatu hal."

"Tapi, kena-... tunggu dulu... ini..."

Zoro memperhatikan perubahan di wajahnya. Dan biasanya bila navigator ini sudah memasang wajah demikian, itu artinya...

"Kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini," katanya cepat. Tanpa disuruh, Zoro mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun badai besar, dan dia segera berlari ke posisinya.

"LUFFY! USOPP! Angkat Layar! FRANKY..." teriakan-teriakan Nami yang memberikan perintah dapat terdengar. Dan semua kru dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu mengambil posisinya masing-masing.

Tidak berapa lama, awan hitam datang bergulung-gulung, dan dengan cepat mengubah suasana siang yang cerah, menjadi gelap. Lalu angin kencang mulai bertiup, dan hujan deras segera turun... _bukan..._

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras jatuh ke kepala Zoro.

"Aduh! Apa ini?"

"Hujan?"

"Bukan! Ini bukan air. Keras dan bulat..."

"Masa sih? Permen!"

"Manisnyaaaaaa..."

"Jangan dimakan, Chopper!"

"Yohohoho!"

Ya, inilah Grand Line. Jalur yang harus mereka lalui, untuk mencapai impian mereka. Dan Zoro yakin, dia akan mencapainya, bersama teman-teman yang akan selalu ada di sisinya. Kejadian di Thriller Bark sempat terlintas di benaknya, begitu pula dengan janjinya tadi malam. Zoro lalu memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus lebih sering lagi berlatih, dan masih harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

**Selesai**

* * *

**AN: **Ah, terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai  
Bila ada salah-salah kata, atau OOCness, aku mohon maaf.  
Dan tampaknya ff tidak mengijinkan penggunaan tanda baca berlebihan. Tapi, mudah-mudahan ceritanya masih bisa dinikmati ^^

Ditunggu saran dan kritiknya ^^  
Terimakasih. Bye.. bye...


End file.
